


Nightmares in Amber

by Khriskin



Series: Too Old For Neverland [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Work: Too Old For Neverland - Freeform, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Underhill is nothing without His children.





	Nightmares in Amber

It’s always twilight out the windows in Underhill.

Inside the halls, it’s sunny summer days, or winter, or fall, or spring– behind every door is another place and time, because everything here is a memory. There’s nothing new and nothing changes, because that’s the tradeoff for living in the heartbeats between Time.

Only Peter’s stolen children can  _create_.

Real things, false things, but always  _new_ things.

But that fades, over the centuries that don’t pass. Soon they are discarded for a fresh imagination and without attention from the Fae, the Lost children fade away.

Unless Wendy can save them first.


End file.
